


Forgetting Oppositions

by merrabeth



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Au of sorts, M/M, Sexual Content, a bit OOC, a bit of jealous!ian, i failed a bit, ian is still 17, mickey is younger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrabeth/pseuds/merrabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Mickey is a freshman and Ian is his bad-boy boyfriend, based off a post on tumblr<br/>*picture of Ian and Mickey from 3x09 when they're done having sex and Ian is puffing on the cigarette*<br/>"These gifs froze like this on my phone & I freaked out because Mickey looks like an innocent freshman sneaking away from prom to have sex in the basement with his older, bad-boy boyfriend that got expelled"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting Oppositions

**Author's Note:**

> (Yeah so I did all this except I forgot to make Mickey innocent. woopsie)

“I should probably start getting ready,” Mickey mumbled, rolling to sit up on the edge of his bed.

He heard Ian sigh behind him, and turned back to see the red head getting comfortable, letting his arms up so that he could rest his head on his open hands. He kept staring, taking in the red head’s changes. It had been different since last year, when they first hooked up. Mickey was a little shit, thinking his 14 year old self could get away with a lot of things because he was a Milkovich. Well, he wasn’t wrong, per se. But when he stole ol’ towelhead’s gun, he wasn’t expecting _Ian fucking Gallagher_ to come to his house with a tire iron demanding to get it back. Even though the Milkovich was a couple years younger than the red head, he could tell Ian still feared him a bit. Maybe it had something to do with his dad sleeping in the other room and possibly waking up at any minute and beating his ass to a pulp.

And the fight was more even. At that time, Ian and Mickey stood at the same height, and Ian was still pretty skinny. It wasn’t until the fight started that Mickey had realized that Ian was a lot stronger than he looked. And by the looks of where they were now, Ian had only gotten bigger. And then the surprise banging happened, and it’s been a year since then. To Mickey’s surprise- or maybe it was more to Ian’s (he’s always gone for older, _much_ older guys, and this was his first time being with someone younger)- that things weren’t awkward. Well, it wasn’t awkward in the sense of age difference. After all, Mickey came in as a freshman when he should have been a sophomore, and that eased Ian just a bit. It wasn’t uncommon to see a junior dating a freshman, a senior dating a sophomore. And since everyone knew of Mickey’s lacking, how he wasn’t in school for a year because of juvie, no one said anything about it (plus, if anyone tried to talk about Mickey being held back, he’d set them straight). But it wasn’t like they had to worry about the “dating in high school” thing. Obviously they had a mutual agreement that their fucking should be kept between them, for fear of anyone who would bash their heads in for doing so.

“What are you staring at?” Ian asked, cigarette hanging between his lips as he talked. “Am I not allowed to watch you get ready?”

Mickey smirked and shook his head. “Do you seriously wanna do that?”

Ian shrugged and let the smoke rush from his slightly opened lips. “Why the fuck not? It’s not like I get to go.”

Mickey sighed, standing up and walking to the door that adjoined his room and the bathroom. He wouldn’t admit to feeling guilty, but he did. It was Ian’s prom after all, but he wouldn’t get to go because he got expelled, because of Mickey. Mickey had brought in some weed to school and him and Ian smoked it under the bleachers, in the “foreplay” sect of them fucking before they were caught. The only thing the teacher saw was that they were high, which was the good part about all of that, they guess. But the thing was that, if Mickey took the fall, he’d be back in juvie, and Ian perked up quickly, saying it was his weed and Mickey had nothing to do with it- “peer pressure” or whatever that shit was.

Mickey watched from the hall of the principal’s office. He watched how Ian seemingly shrugged of the expulsion, and Mickey guesses maybe he had a reason to. Ian had tested out of half his classes, already stalked up on the amount of credits he needed in order to graduate come senior year, and he knew he could just make up the rest of his credits in summer school, but Ian couldn’t be a part of the ROTC, and that was the only thing Ian bat an eye at. Sure Ian mentioned it in passing, when they were at the dugout or behind the bleachers at their school, that Ian was serious about this army shit. He even wanted to get into West Point; his brother Lip was tutoring him so he could pass his classes. Now he could say goodbye to all that.

And Mickey would never admit at how scared he was when Ian walked out of that office. They lived on the same block, but it was surprisingly easy to make yourself scarce when you didn’t want to be seen. And yes, maybe it was selfish of Mickey to think about Ian never wanting to see him again, but the fact that he thought about that in the first place made him uncomfortable.

“No one asked you to take the blame, man,” Mickey muttered, not looking Ian in the eyes.

Ian chuckled and nodded in understanding. He began to sit up, scooting to the edge of the bed. “Right, I’ll see you later then. I think I can catch Lip. He said he needed my help breaking into UIC for something.”

Mickey’s eyes widened. “The college?”

Ian scoffed. “Yeah, the college. Why would he have to break into the high school, genius?” He grabbed his boxers and jeans. Mickey watched him get dressed with tense muscles. He grabbed his shirt and paused. “Hope you have fun with, uh…who are you going with again?” Ian raised his eyebrows at the end of his bite.

Mickey smiled. “Fuck you, too.”

Ian smiled back and raised his middle finger as he left the room with a slam of his door.

Ian was side stepped by Mandy while he was leaving. “Hey, you’re leaving already?” she asked in disappointment.

“Yeah, uh, Lip needs me for something.”

“But who’s gonna take the pictures when it’s time for us to leave? I’d have Mickey do it but he’d actually going. How the fuck did _he_ even get invited? He’s a fuckin’ freshman.” Mandy pouted a bit and Ian couldn’t help but laugh.

“Because there’s a junior that likes him,” he answered, hating that he couldn’t openly be that junior taking him to prom.

“Please. I’m pretty sure Angie doesn’t like him. He was probably her last option.” It was meant to be an insult to Mickey, but they both got screwed with that statement.

“Whatever. I gotta go. Have fun.” He gave her a hug and kissed her temple before turning away.

 ------------------------------

Angie looked nice, Mickey guessed. He wasn’t really paying attention. For one, he never really wanted to go in the first place, but when he agreed to go, he was hoping that Ian would be able to go, too, with Mandy like how they planned. Secondly, Ian _fucking_ Gallagher. Maybe he meant to do this, or maybe he didn’t, but Mickey was starting to feel really guilty. Freshman and sophomores could only go to prom if they were invited by a junior or senior. Ian had the right- he _had_ had the right. And he knew Ian wanted to go. Gallagher wasn’t much for missing out on a party, no matter what kind it was. Then there was the whole kissing thing. As of late, kissing has been on both of their minds whether they admitted it aloud. And, dammit, Mickey was the one who said no kissing. And Mickey really wanted to kiss Ian tonight, just to show the idiot red head that he was the only one Mickey has been with since juvie and maybe Ian should fucking reciprocate the generous task.

But fucking Gallagher was being a girl about the whole not going to prom thing- or maybe it was the whole being expelled from school thing. Mickey wasn’t sure. He was done with this whole thing before it even started.

It was actually going nice. Mickey wasn’t really one for being in this type of setting with all these people around, threatening to brush up against him. It was borderline claustrophobia.  But it was nice all the same. The music wasn’t actual shit and he and Mandy knew how to party even if it was different from everyone else. Lucky for Mickey, someone spiked the punch.

“Hey,” Angie called. “Having fun?”

Mickey shrugged and swayed his head as if to say “Sure”.

She grabbed his arm. “C’mon. I _love_ this song. We have to dance.” And Mickey obliged because he wasn’t a complete asshole sometimes.

He saw Mandy with her substitute date and she smiled at him before sticking her middle finger up at him. He shook his head as Angie hauled him off, kinda ready to finish the dance already. And out of nowhere- maybe not so much out of nowhere, Mickey was just kind of out of it- Angie surged up and kissed him. In a second he backed away, shocked and confused on what just happened.

“I have to, uh…” he said, stuttering over his words. “I-I have to…” and he just turned and weaved his way through the crowd and out of the gymnasium.

Mickey really needed a smoke. When he got to the basement, he remembered he snuck a few into his tuxedo jacket.  But after patting around a bit, he swore to himself. How could he forget the fucking lighter?

“Need a light?” he heard someone ask from the door that he just walked from.

Mickey turned around to see Ian leaning against the door. He didn’t even answer, just watched Ian walk towards him. “When did you get here? How did you-“

Ian scoffed. “I can break into a college but a shitty high school? No fucking way, right?”

Mickey bit his lip. “You actually got in?” When Ian nodded, he took a deep breath. It was incredible to Mickey how this massive dork could be more dangerous than him at times. And it was a massive turn on.

“And I’ve been here for a while, watching things unravel for the happy couple on the floor.” Ian lowered his eyes and he stepped closer, looking down to Mickey. “Angie Zago, huh?”

Mickey rolled his eyes and backed up a bit, only for Ian to follow, like they’re magnets: as one moves, the other goes, too. “What, Firecrotch, you’re jealous over a fucking girl?” He tried to not smile at his words. “Everybody kisses Angie. Everybody _fucks_ Angie.” He backed up again until he found himself against the wall. Ian towered over him, placing one hand slightly above Mickey’s head to rest against.

“But she gets to kiss you?” Ian was tired of thinking what he wanted to say. “I don’t? So is it only Angie or is it some other piece of trash that can be on you long enough for you to pretend that _this,_ ” he used his free hand to wave his index finger and the little space between them, “like _this_ doesn’t matter?”

Mickey didn’t know what to say to that. Or maybe there were a lot of things he wanted to say, but he just couldn’t get the words out. “I…backed off?” he posed his excuse as a question.

Mickey held his breath as Ian stared down at him intently. His broke into a half smile. “Yeah. I saw.”

Ian Gallagher was a bad ass in the simplest way ever: he had the power to make Mickey do things he specifically said he wouldn’t do. Ian was the one to fall forward, maybe be hesitant or just letting Mickey make up for the shortfall.  Either way, the latter happened. And Mickey grabbed the back of Ian’s neck as Ian’s hand gripped tight to his hip. Whatever space that was left between them was gone as Ian pressed up against him, wanting to be as close as possible.

Every refusal Mickey had towards kissing vanished as he wrapped his arms around Ian’s neck, trying to level with the taller boy and ending up standing on his toes a bit. He liked the way Ian tasted on his tongue, and he could already feel himself becoming addicted. It was a lot like eating a random snack, one that, 40 minutes later you find that you’re still eating mindlessly because it’s just so good. Mickey could feel himself in need for oxygen, but he just couldn’t stop, and Ian was unrelenting.

It was when Ian ground down on Mickey to tell the boy wordlessly that he was hard and ready that Mickey broke the kiss, breathing hard and in sync with Ian. Still pressed hard against the wall, Mickey tried to shrug off his jacket, as if that would suddenly relieve him of some of this heat that was burning through him. Ian, with now both hands on Mickey’s waist, dragged him from the wall, walking towards who knows where and bumping into a door. Once they made it through the entry way of a connected room, Ian let go of Mickey so that he could shrug off his plaid button up and jacket while Mickey tossed his jacket.  Ian grabbed a hold of Mickey’s shirt and pulled him back in while his fingers slid over the buttons. Mickey grasped Ian’s hand and shook his head breathlessly.

“Can’t take this off. You know how long it took to get this bowtie on?”

Ian looked into Mickey’s lust blown eyes in disbelief before laughing.

“Why’s that fun-“ Mickey began to ask before Ian brought their lips together again. It turns out Mickey wasn’t the only one that was getting addicted.

Ian pushed Mickey back against a metal table and drunk in the soft moan the smaller boy gave before gripping tight onto Mickey hips and spinning him around, flushing their backs together. He mouthed at the dark haired boy’s neck and under his ear before whispering, “Can you take your pants off?” He smiled against his skin as he had a bit of struggle trying to get his pants and boxers all the way off with Ian still pinned to him.  Ian sighed once he achieved in getting the cursed clothing all the way off. “Finally,” he murmured into Mickey’s skin.

Ian pulled back to pull off his shirt and Mickey groaned. “Ugh, why do you have so many clothes on?” Even with his shirt on, Mickey could feel that Ian still had another piece of fabric covering his torso. All objections he had about Ian’s attire were gone when he felt two slick fingers breach him and there was a part of him that wondered when exactly Ian had slicked his fingers up, but that thought dissipated as Ian’s fingers expertly found Mickey’s prostate.

“Oh….fuck…” Mickey hissed as Ian repeatedly rubbed the bundle, his head lying back on Ian’s shoulder. Ian stares down at the smaller boy, how his eyes are clenched shut and his mouth his parted, breathing in deeply. He decides this is the best time to add a third finger; he’s right.

Mickey grabs on to Ian’s hand that brackets around him on the table and squeezes tightly as he feels the burn in the pit of his stomach. “Fuck, Gallagher…shit.” Mickey wants to tell him to hurry up and get in him, but he can’t quite get the words out.

But Ian understands and pulls away from Mickey, leaving him empty as he undoes his pants and pushes both his boxers and jeans down. His dick is already hard and there’s a generous amount of pre-cum spilling over, enough to slick him up and fit nicely with Mickey’s prepared hole.

He turns Mickey back around and lowers himself to kiss Mickey at his level before he grabs the back of his thighs and slides him up easily to the edge of the table. Mickey wrapped his arms around the red head’s neck, holding on for dear life as he felt Ian’s cock slide into him. Once Ian was in to the hilt, he continued his battle with Mickey’s lips. He felt Mickey’s fingers rake through his short hairs on the back of his head and grip as hard as he could as Ian began his precise, sharp thrust. And Ian swallowed every sound Mickey made; every breathy moan, every cut off whine, every hitch of his breath- Ian reveled in all of it as he tried his best with his lips, his tongue and his teeth that Mickey was his and his only.

When Ian finally let go of Mickey’s lips, his teeth began their onslaught down his jaw and to his neck, sucking lightly at the skin beneath his ear. He could the vibrations of Mickey’s moan when he bit down on his earlobe. “You’re mine,” Ian whispered, and the words were barely heard over Mickey’s heavy breathing and the unexpected cry that came out when Ian made a hard thrust to make his point. Mickey held on tighter as Ian kept up the same hard, quick thrusts, desperately nodding his head in agreement with Ian since he wasn’t able to form actual words. Ian could feel Mickey begin to tighten more and more with each thrust and knew with this type of hold on his dick he wouldn’t last long either. He brought one hand to wrap around the smaller boy’s dick and stroke slowly while his thrust became harder. He brought his forehead to rest against Mickey’s as they shared the breath that was becoming heavier as they both chased each other’s orgasms. Mustering up some type of will, Mickey brought his eyes to meet Ian’s and he whispered, “Yours” in a tone barely audible. And with one thrust dragging right against his prostate, he unraveled in Ian’s hand, biting down onto Ian’s shoulder while he rode out his orgasm. Ian stilled, holding the dark haired boy as close as possible as he let the waves of pleasure roll through him.

After a few seconds of breathing, listening to each other try to steady their heart rates, Ian unclamped his iron grip he wasn’t even aware he had on Mickey’s waist to caress over Mickey’s slightly trembling thigh. Mickey loosened his grip on Ian’s hair but kept his arms wrapped around the older boy. He chanced to look into Ian’s green eyes again and found them sparkling.

With a grin, Ian asked, “Was that so hard?”

Mickey bit his lip. “You mean the kiss or the sex?” He clung to Ian and it made him shiver to imagine how small he must have looked right now. Not that Ian seemed to mind.

“I think now would be a great time for that cigarette, yeah?” He stepped away, forcing Mickey to let go of his hold on the red head.

Mickey was still a bit shaky legged when he slid off the table and landed on his feet. He watched Ian grab hold of one of the cigarettes and his lighter out of his jacket pocket while Mickey pulled his pants back on. Then Mickey grabbed for his jacket as Ian ignited the smoke.

“God _damn_ , Gallagher,” Mickey complimented, laughing lowly as Ian stretched his chest as he zipped his pants up. And he couldn’t help a small smile as Ian watched him shrug his jacket back on, the smoke escaping his mouth in a thick cloud. Mickey’s heart stuttered at the picture, because he could tell, then, that Ian fucking Gallagher was the most dangerous guy ever. His eyes were green and piercing, watching Mickey constantly. He plucked the cigarette from his lips and handed it to Mickey.

Walking closer, Ian stared down at Mickey, and Mickey was sure he hated when Ian did that. It was unspoken communication that he could sadly understand, and he was sure he abhorred it. But now, watching Ian look through him like he always had, he wasn’t so sure.

The door swung open and Ian and Mickey were quick to part ways, not really caring who it was that walked through those doors.

It was Mandy. “Dude,” she called to her brother. “Angie’s looking for you.”

“I’m havin’ a fuckin’ smoke. That alright?” Mickey snapped back before handing the cigarette back to Gallagher. “Later,” he mumbled to Ian, hoping Ian heard the promise in the word.

Once Mickey left, Mandy turned back to smile at Ian. “Look at you, bad-boy,” she cooed. “Sneaking on school grounds to smoke when you know you’re not supposed to be here? Total rebel,” she complimented.

Ian let his head fall and smirked. Grabbing his jacket off the floor, he said, “You look beautiful, by the way.”

Mandy stood up straighter. “I’m pretty sure you’d look pretty hot yourself in a tux.” She held out her hand for Ian to take. “I’ll get you outta here without the guards noticing.”

He bumped her shoulder with hers and sighed with satisfaction. Mickey said he was Ian’s.


End file.
